Silence
by MandraKara
Summary: Scream 1 What would happen if the ghosts of the two killers met up after their deaths while in the process of their killers actions? And when those killers do die, two girls want an answer from a certain so-called "peer-pressured" boy.


So here's a little idea I had floating around in my head - what would happen if the ghosts of the victims met up after their deaths?

I have a slight idea of where I want to go with this, but I'd much appreciate it also if someone would volunteer to write this with me? I don't want this to come out sounding like I'm pathetic or needy, just that I'd like to test my writing skills next to someone else's. I'm not always the best at describing scenery and I'm afraid that my scenes tend to focus too much on dialogue, but that's really up to you readers to decide.

Spoilers, obviously, this is taking place during some of the murders.

And since the murders are never fully explained, for the sake of this fic these are the ones I picked, if you have any questions as to why, don't hesitate to ask:  
Casey's phonecall- Stu  
Steve's death - Stu  
Casey's phonecall 2- Billy (there's a clear vocal tone change in the movie - yes, I know it's the same actor, but the tone gets darker)  
Casey's death- Billy  
Sidney's phonecall- Billy  
Sidney's attack- Stu  
Tatum's death- Billy  
Sidney's attack 1- Stu (after "killing" Billy)  
Dewey's "death"- Billy  
Kenny's death- Stu  
Sidney's attack 2- Billy

This is a bit confusing, I think I'll list the opinions and theories on the bottom author's note. XD

* * *

A blurred picture passed before her eyes, her head swimming dizzily. As her vision cleared, she found herself floating a few inches off the floor of the garage—literally floating. With a yelp of surprise she tumbled to the floor, surprised to have not ripped her tight skirt in the process and even more surprised not to have felt the contact of her ass hitting the floor. Her eyes trailed the dark garage nervously; the freezer door was still swung open, the floor was littered with broken beer bottles and booze, and as she scanned the room she noticed that a light was shining in from outside. As she brought her gaze up slowly she noticed a thin and attractive body dangling from the top of the garage door and she screamed, scampering backward slightly. No way that was her. There was absolutely no way that was her. That would mean…

"I'm really dead…?" she whispered to herself, a pale hand covering her mouth in shock.

"I'm afraid so." A second voice answered, and the red-haired girl turned to meet the bright blue eyes of Casey Becker, Stu's ex-girlfriend, her classmate who had just died days before. She looked exactly as she had before her death; short bright blond hair, thick full red lips, and that slightly overconfident popular girl air about her.

Tatum's eyes narrowed in annoyance as she climbed to her feet to face the girl. Looking at Casey for the first time in a while, it was obvious—at least to her own eyes—that the blond girl was prettier than she was. Casey had the thinner figure, the neatly combed blond hair, and the bright blue eyes. And this in fact made another thing clear to her: Stu had _not_ dumped Casey for her as he had earlier claimed, Casey had dumped _him_.

"What are you doing here?" the redhead asked, a hint of malice in her tone. She didn't care if the girl was offended or not, and judging by her reaction she wasn't.

"Take it easy, Tatum." The blond girl responded, casually waving one hand as though to prove she didn't intend to hurt her. She took a step forward and Tatum backed off defensively once more.

"Get away from me." Tatum snapped glancing around for a weapon or such. When no such object was in reach, she raised a fist threateningly and turned to advance on the popular girl. "The last thing I need is to be haunted by the likes of you."

Casey sighed and ran her fingers through her bright blond hair. Though she had known that Tatum was a strong-willed girl (and any girl would have to be in order to put up with Stu's antics), she hadn't expected such a resistance. And as the redhead continued to glare at her, Casey slowly came to the realization that the sudden resentment _involved _Stu.

"Wait a minute…" she said, throwing her hands up defensively all the while knowing she could never be harmed again at this point regardless. "If this is about Stu--"

"Don't even, bitch." Tatum cut her off, proceeding to slam her fist into the pretty girl's face. Casey's head turned with the blow, but there was no reaction and Tatum never felt her fist connect with the girl's face either. She pulled back, a look of realization slowly creeping onto her face. Violence was no longer applicable – at least to a fellow ghost. She leaned back on her heels, falling into a sitting position in midair continuing to stare at the girl. "Well, what do you want, blondie?"

Casey tilted her head slightly as though judging the girl's sudden change in reaction. Tatum couldn't do her any harm, at least she knew this now. That didn't mean she was going to accept her company just yet.

"Sidney is in danger."

Clearly." The redhead replied swiftly. "There's a killer in the house, I'm proof of that."

Casey looked away, her eyes narrowing in concern. Tatum hadn't seen the killer's face as she had. For all the red-haired girl knew, it was just a crazed psychopath serial killer. But Casey had seen his face; the demonic features of his face as he stabbed her to death. The way his eyes blazed in psychotic rage as he gutted her body and hung it from a tree for her poor parents to find. No fear, no hesitation, no regret. He was inhuman. And had she not seen his face he would have been one of the last suspects on his list. But it got worse; 'the killer' was not singular, but plural.

"Tatum…" she said quietly, the other girl's expression taking on a surprised quality at the seriousness of her tone. "There isn't **a **killer in the house. There are two."

Silence fell between the two girls before Tatum shook her head in disbelief. "So you actually saw him?"

"I saw him, but I heard the other one."

"So…who was it then? I sure as hell would love to haunt their pathetic existences."

Casey bit her lip nervously willing herself to just spit it out. But she didn't want to admit it. She just couldn't bring herself to believe that he would do something like this simply out of spite. And the killer himself, she couldn't begin to fathom a motive for his actions. She barely knew him.

"Billy Loomis." She said finally in a low tone. "Billy and Stu."

Tatum's eyes widened in surprise which quickly narrowed into anger. "Bull. Shit." She spat proceeding to advance on the blond once more. "Billy was proved to be innocent. And Stu wouldn't hurt a fly, how dare you!"

Casey shook her head frantically, raising her hands to shield herself from the girl's temper, but Tatum persisted. "Stu was with me on that night, it's impossible for him to be involved."

Casey stepped backward, tears of worry forming in her ice blue eyes. She hadn't expected Tatum to believe her without proof, and she didn't have physical proof. Unless…

Her hands nervously balling into fists in the sleeves of her white sweater. They had to do something – anything – to trying to save Sidney. And Casey was insistent on proving their guilt, the only possible way: spying on them unseen.

"What if I could prove it?"

* * *

I'll start working on a second chapter just in case I end up coninuing this alone anyway. I'm sure it can't be the worst story in this section, right?

Back to my theories:

Casey's phone call: Stu  
Reasoning: The way he talks with her suggests he's toying with her. He asks, "Do you have a boyfriend?" and why would Billy be concerned with something so petty regardless of the fact that they have Steve tied up? Then we have the laughing at the joke of "gutting her like a fish", Billy's too serious for that.

Steve's death: Stu  
Reasoning: Revenge for 'stealing' his girlfriend. Steve was also outside, so regardless of if Stu had the phone and was calling Casey he still could have done it. (Then we also have Stu's later lines at school of explaining how to kill someone suggesting he _did_ kill someone that night.)

Casey's phone call 2: Billy  
Reasoning: The killer's voice changes and gets darker in tone just after Steve dies (when the killer goes "Hey, we're not finished yet..."), which to me suggested that Stu handed off the phone in order to kill Steve. Clearly the question of "What door am I at?" was a trick question since I believe each of them was at a door, anyway.

Casey's death: Billy  
Reasoning: The killer is serious and set on killing Casey, there's no room for mistakes (minus the fact he gets whacked in the face). Not to mention, Stu clearly still had feelings for Casey if he went to all this trouble just to see her suffer. Then there's the fact that when they're talking about the deaths at school (and mainly it's just Casey's since Sidney reminds them that Stu dated her) his defensive response is "I didn't kill anyone." (clearly talking about Casey) to which Billy responds, "No one said _you_ did." which seems to make him sound more suspicious. Casey also gets choked when she knocked the knife from his hand, in the same fashion that Billy later chokes Sidney before she sticks her finger in his wound.

Sidney's phone call: Billy  
Reasoning: Why else would Billy have had the cellphone?

Sidney's attacker: Stu  
Reasoning: The killer is clumsy in attacking her. He also hesitates in stabbing her by dragging the knife under her neck before actually raising it to stab her, clearly giving her a chance to fight him off (Stu's later explanation is that "he always had a thing for her", so of course he didn't want to kill her himself). And then there's the killer's saying "Easy, easy!" as he chases her up the stairs; that's also Stu's response to getting whacked by Tatum with a lollipop in the scene at school. (I found that connection funny, actually.) And of course, Billy couldn't disappear, throw a costume off, and reappear at her window in 5 seconds.

Bathroom attack: Stu  
Reasoning: I know a lot of people claim this was a prankster because there isn't a knife, but I disagree. When the killer whispers "Sidney..." there is a clicking noise like the voice distortion box is being used. It couldn't be Billy because she had just left him, therefore he couldn't have gotten there before her. Then we have the fact that Stu seems to find the Ghostface people running around the school to be a game ("It's like Christmas!"). It also couldn't be one of the earlier prankster because they were getting scolded by Himbry still.

Spying on Sidney and Tatum (at home and the store): Billy  
Reasoning: Stu's throwing a party, wouldn't he be home planning?

Principal Himbry's death: Billy  
Reasoning: Again, Stu is having a party, he's busy. And the killer proceeds to stab Himbry multiple times, which Billy seems to do later to Stu in the same fashion, doesn't he?

Tatum's death: Billy  
Reasoning: Once again, Stu is the host of the party, he couldn't exactly leave without someone wondering where he went. Billy had yet to show up to the party, so no one would have been looking for him. Stu's job was simply to tell Tatum to go into the garage where Billy would wait for her. This is also hinted by the look Billy gives Stu when Billy first joins the party as if to say, "It's over, she's dead".

Billy's "death: Stu, obviously  
Reasoning: It was part of their plan, and if Billy was the one being attacked, clearly he couldn't be attacking himself.

Sidney's attacker 1: Stu  
Reasoning: Stu still had the costume on, Billy couldn't have traded places with him because he was pretending to be dead. That and he's clumsy enough to run into a door, Billy wouldn't be that careless.

Dewey's "death": Billy  
Reasoning: Dewey went upstairs where Billy was while Stu was still in the process of chasing Sidney outside. I believe Billy had another costume to put on before stabbing him too.

Kenny's death: Stu  
Reasoning: Stu was the one in costume still, chasing Sidney around.

Sidney's attacker 2: Billy  
Reasoning: Somewhere in the process of running away, Billy and Stu had to have traded places. When Sidney is trapped in the car, the killers actions are more precise like Billy's. Then we have the fact that _as soon as_ the killer disappears from the car, Randy and Stu appear arguing over whose fault it is. Stu couldn't have disappeared and reappeared so quickly without the costume being left in sight. If there was a back door to the house, Billy could slip back inside, switching places with Stu who ran out to argue with Randy while Billy went back to playing 'dead' upstairs. And another thing, Stu had to have seen the van that Gale crashed in, because when Gale reawakens and takes the gun Billy says, "I thought she was dead." to which Stu replies, "She looked dead. Still does." Why would Stu know if he was chasing Sidney the _whole_ time? He had to have been taking a break as Billy chased her.

So anyways, read and review, thanks!

~Shawna D


End file.
